The present invention relates to blister packaging for the display of saleable items and a method of manufacturing such blister packs.
Previously, blister packaging has been formed in one of two ways. In a first method, the blister package comprises a single moulded plastics sheet adapted to be folded along a central region. In one or each side of the folded region a blister (or recess or protrusion) is formed. Where such a blister is formed in each side, it is preferred that after folding of the plastics sheet the two blisters are aligned to form a single storage region. The plastics sheet is otherwise generally planar. The item or items to be sold are for convenience usually located within the blister prior to folding of the plastics sheet.
A second method, commonly known as captive blister packaging, comprises a planar sheet of plastics material into which a blister (or recess or protrusion) has been formed, held between a front and a back sheet of cardboard, the front sheet being provided with an opening through which the blister (but not the surrounding planar region of the plastics sheet) extends.
One shortcoming associated with these conventional blister packages is the fact that a moulding process is used to form the plastics sheet and the blister. As an alternative to moulding, it is possible to stamp the blister into the planar plastics sheet. However, even this method suffers the same problem, which is that it is an expensive process to form either the mould or the stamp. Furthermore expenses are increased when different sizes of articles are required to be packaged as this involves either remoulding or providing a new stamp.
A further problem with conventional blister packaging is that it offers a potential purchaser no chance to feel or touch the article prior to sale. Potential purchasers frequently desire to touch the article before purchase. There are several reasons to explain the popularity of this so-called "interactive" packaging. One such reason being that the potential purchaser has the ability to move the article around and see what it looks like from several different angles.
Whilst it is often possible for conventional packaging to be opened and resealed to achieve the above, it is the case that many customers will not purchase an item if its packaging has been tampered with.